As 10 excessividades de Sirius Black
by Rach Tennant
Summary: Sirius Black é um cachorro cheio de manias e excessos. E só mesmo Remus Lupin para tentar controla-lo.
1. Prólogo

Sirius Black podia, aos olhos de muitos, esbanjar perfeição. Era charmoso, engraçado, forte... Um pouco egocentrico, todos concordavam.

Mas perfeito, á vista de Hogwarts? Sim, ele era.

Não, ele não era, á vista dos amigos. James e Remus tinham reclamações e defeitos de sobra para apontar contra Sirius.

Mas se tinha uma coisa que era mais odiado entre seus amigos era, sem duvida, o como Sirius era excessivo. Tudo o que fazia era demais.

Mas até que era bom, não é mesmo? Afinal, se não fosse esse defeito, a dupla Sirem nunca daria certo...


	2. 1ª excessividade

**1ª Excessividade - Teimosia**

O pequeno Sirius observava aquele menino sentado na ponta da mesa, quieto e reservado, comendo um pedaço de frango. Não havia o visto no trem. Virou para seu novo amigo, James Potter:

- Sabe quem é aquele menino de cabelo quase amarelo, na ponta da mesa?

- Especifique Sirius. Vejo vários desse. - O garoto de óculos respondeu, com certa arrogância falsa, levando um tapa no braço do amigo.

- Cabelo castanho claro, olhos cor de mel, uma cicatriz no lado esquerdo do rosto... - Sirius descreveu-o.

- Não faço ideia. Mas existe a possibilidade dele dormir no mesmo quarto que a gente. - Sirius assentiu. _Quem sabe._

Depois de encaminhados ao dormitório, Sirius e James subiram juntos e felizes por terem um amigo no mesmo dormitório.

Entraram e se depararam com um menino com cicatriz no rosto parado no centro do quarto.

- Estava esperando vocês... É que... - o menino travou e limpou a garganta - Bem, é que não sei qual cama vocês preferem... - corou.

- Tanto faz pra mim. Fico com aquela, do lado do banheiro, pode ser? - James apontou. Os outros dois meninos, que até agora se encaravam, assentiram e saíram de seus devaneios. - Bem, boa noite para vocês. Estou morrendo de sono. - deitou-se em sua cama e dormiu feito uma pedra. Não abriu os olhos até o amanhecer seguinte.

- Pode escolher. - Sirius murmurou, envergonhado.

- Bom, eu prefiro ficar do lado da janela... - o garoto murmurou - Se você não se importa - tratou de completar.

- Sem problema algum - avançou alguns passos em direção ao menino, que logo foi para trás, como autodefesa. Ergueu a mão, o que fez o menino corar. Sirius não queria machucá-lo. O menino apertou-a - Qual seu nome?

- Remus. Remus Lupin. - comentou, corando

- Meu nome é Sirius. - sorrindo

- E seu sobrenome? - perguntou rubro por ter sido tão ousado. Não conhecia o menino, não deveria perguntar aquilo.

- Não é tão importante... Estou com sono. Devemos dormir? - comentou Sirius, tentando mudar de assuntou. Dirigiu-se até a cama restante e se jogou nela. Fez um muxoxo. Gostaria de ter pegado a cama da janela, mas não conseguiu argumentar com Remus. Ele parecia tão fragil e ao mesmo tempo tão cordial que decidiu não falar nada.

Remus aproximou-se da cama de Sirius, tentando ver o rosto do menino, oculto pela sombra.

- Eu creio que um nome é importante. Te define. - Remus murmurou. - Você não precisa esconder o seu. Mas também não precisa me contar.

- Definir? Sério? O que há num nome?¹ Não. Meu sobrenome não me define. - Remus corou pela ousadia e tratou de sair da frente de Sirius. Foi até sua cama e se deitou. - Não, não e não. Não vou falar. O nome não faz realmente parte de mim. Não! - Sirius resmungou para o travesseiro.

Passaram-se meia hora e os dois meninos não haviam dormido. Sirius levantou-se e foi até a cama de Remus. Viu o menino com os olhos fechados e sussurrou inocentemente ao seu ouvido, achando que ele estava dormindo.

- Me desculpe. Não é nada pessoal com você. É que... Eu tenho vergonha da minha família.

- Tudo bem - Sirius se espantou ao ouvir a voz de quem achava que dormia - não tem problema. - os dois sorriram e o menino voltou para sua cama.

Os dois não se desgrudaram desde então.


	3. 2ª excessividade

**2ª Excessividade- Vergonha familiar**

-... Black, Sirius... - Sirius levantou a mão. Horacio Slughorn fez um visto e continuou a chamada, agora sem nenhuma atenção dos alunos. Todos olhavam para Sirius, que baixara o olhar. Alguns com os olhos arregalados e outros com admiração. Era a primeira chamada em Hogwarts, e ele meio que já esperava isso. saiu da sala correndo.

Remus não teve reação. Qual era o problema do nome? Levantou-se, pediu licença ao professor e sem esperar resposta saiu atrás do novo amigo.

Seguiu Sirius silenciosamente até os jardins e quando ele se sentou atrás de uma arvore qualquer sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Não entendo qual o problema. Não devia se envergonhar do seu nome. Seu tio-avô, ou algo assim, foi um dos melhores diretores de Hogwarts.

- Não devia? Família Black, odiava trouxas, matava trouxas, são totalmente a favor de Voldemort, e eu não devia me envergonhar? Um bando de Sonserinos idiotas, isso sim!

- Bom... - o pequeno Remus corou - fui criado afastado do mundo bruxo, então não sabia dessa informação. Perdoe-me. - Sirius sorriu e colocou o braço no ombro do menino. Estranho, foi como Remus se sentiu. Mas era bom.

- Como sabia disso do meu tio-avô? - indagou.

- Li em Hogwarts - Uma História. - Remus corou outra vez. - Passo muitas horas lendo, sabe...

- Uau... Eu nem sabia que esse livro existia! - deu uma risada canina. Podia ser estúpido, mas todos já ouviram falar naquele livro - Não sou muito fã de leitura. Não existem muitos escritores famosos no mundo bruxo, sabe? Então nunca fui muito induzido a ler...

- Bom... Gosto de ler livros trouxas. Conhece Shakespeare, pelo menos? - Remus indagou. Era claro que não. Sirius, apesar de inteligente, nunca seria capaz de ler um livro sequer. Muito menos Shakespeare, e muito menos com 11 anos de idade. Balançou a cabeça negando.

- "O que há num simples nome? O que chamamos rosa com outro nome não teria igual perfume?" - o menino citou, fazendo com que o moreno sorrisse. Ficaram lá, observando o horizonte até o sinal da segunda aula tocar.

Remus pensando que ter um amigo não era assim tão ruim e Sirius pensando que Black era só um nome. Ter ele não o tornava um Black, verdadeiramente.

Sirius não mudava com suas manias irritantes. Se para ele, não era um Black, então não era. Não adiantava argumentar em nada.

Sirius era a pessoa mais teimosa de Hogwarts inteira.


	4. 3ª excessividade

**3ª Excessividade- Dormir ao lado da janela**

Foi mais ou menos no começo do terceiro ano que Remus descobriu.

Foi numa madrugada que Remus teve seus primeiros pesadelos, por conta da licantropia. Ele ficava mais velho a cada dia, portanto, o lobo crescia também. Ficava mais perigoso e Remus Lupin com mais medo ainda.

Acordou banhado de suor e tremendo, um arrepio percorrendo a espinha. Sonhara mais uma vez com o lobo preso dentro de si. Deixou cair algumas lagrimas rolarem pelo medo. Rolou pela cama e, resolvendo que não conseguiria dormir, levantou-se para beber água.

Qual foi sua surpresa quando, de repente, pisa em algo quente e macio e duro ao mesmo tempo, quente. Logo depois, um gemido de dor.

- Mas que... Black? O que faz aqui? - Remus sussurrou, para não acordar James.

- Não me chame de Black, Lupin - Sirius praticamente rugiu - Por que me acordou, seu imbecil? - ah, sim, lembrete: nunca acorde Sirius Black.

- Não sou eu que devo explicações, e sim você, Sirius. O que faz no chão ao lado da minha cama? - Remus sussurrou, dessa vez mais zangado. Foi ai que Sirius Black deu-se conta de que estava lá. Levantou-se num pulo e corou.

- Desculpa Remus. - e então começou a murmurar - é que... eu não consigo dormir longe da janela. Preciso dela, entende?

- Mas estamos no terceiro ano. Por que só agora precisa dela?

- Venho dormindo aqui desde o segundo dia de aula em Hogwarts. - Sirius corou - Não é minha culpa se você dorme cedo e acorda depois de mim. Não sei se reparou, mas minha cama está sempre arrumada, tirando pelo cobertor e pelo travesseiro, que eu uso aqui. Acha realmente que eu arrumava minha cama?- e riu com escárnio. Remus estava surpreso e incrédulo.

- Bem... er.. Desculpa Sirius. Não sabia. Você devia ter me avisado naquele mesmo dia, oras. Eu te ofereceria minha cama, mas também não consigo dormir longe da janela. - Enrugou a testa, pensando, e teve uma ideia.

Andou até a cama de Sirius Black e a empurrou. Sirius deixou o queixo cair, supreendendo-se de como Remus Lupin era forte. Mas do que aparentava. Foi quando se deu conta de que ele empurrava a cama na direção de sua cama, juntando as duas.

- Pronto. Pode deitar-se aqui. E não tenha medo de falar, da próxima vez. Não riria de você. Faria igual, se fosse comigo. Ou - ele corou - pediria para dormir com você.

- Obrigado Remus. Muito obrigado. - Sirius deitou-se em sua cama e sorriu para Remus, que com um aceno da varinha fechou o cortinado.

Sirius Black não teria ligado se a cortina ficasse aberta, porque desde o primeiro ano gostava de acompanhar a respiração de Remus enquanto não dormia. Mesmo assim, desejou-o boa noite sorrindo.

Remus Lupin, mesmo com 30 anos, ficaria lindo corado.


	5. 4ª excessividade

4ª Excessividade- Admirar corpos nus pela manhã

Foi no começo do quinto ano que os marotos enfim tornaram-se animagos para acompanhar Remus Lupin as suas aventuras lupinas.

Forçado a ser acompanhado, os três seguiram a casa dos gritos. Quando as cores dos olhos de Remus mudaram de mel para cinza e ele soltou um gemido de dor, os dois entenderam que era hora de mudarem. Foi a primeira vez Remus viu a transformação dos amigos e quando Sirius tornou-se um cão enorme e peludo, não pode deixar de sorrir pelo canto da boca. Antes de transformar-se completamente, o cão piscou para o menino.

Houve sangue. Como sempre. Remus estragava a casa mas hoje, com a presença dos animais, ele resolveu se machucar.

E os olhos de Sirius Black lacrimejavam sempre que via um corte sendo feito na pele do lupino. Ele dizia não dentro de sua cabeça e lembrava que não podia fazer nada sobre aquilo.

Mas ele era Sirius Black, e para Sirius Black tudo em relação ao lupino era possível. Aquilo estava além dos limites da amizade. Pulou na frente do lobo e quando este ia se cortar com as garras, acabou atingindo o cachorro. Ardeu, sangrou, e ele achou que ia perder todo o sangue. Pelo menos todo o sangue que circulava no pescoço.

Passou a noite meio tonto, Prongs tentando controlar o lobo sozinho, sabendo que naquela noite não poderia pedir ajuda ao cão.

A noite se passou e mais ou menos às cinco da manhã o lobo transformou-se e voltou a ser menino, e Prongs caiu no chão dormindo, só acordando na hora do almoço.

Por volta das sete horas da manhã Sirius acordou. Estava pelado e colocou sua cueca, mas cansado demais para terminar de por o uniforme.

Observou os amigos e deu-se conta de que Remus havia rasgado suas roupas na transformação, e estava encolhida na unica cama da casa. Pegou a capa de seu próprio uniforme e andou até o menino, cobrindo-o. Viu os músculos dele relaxarem com o quente da capa.

Deitou-se ao seu lado na cama de casal. Nunca tinham tido tanto intimidade quanto naquele dia, mas foi extremamente bom.

Sirius observou o peito de Remus subir e descer, e acompanhou com o dedo as cicatrizes recém adquiridas. Pobre Remus, pensou.

Ficou um tempo lá, alisando as cicatrizes de Mony e admirando seu belo corpo durante o que pareceu horas.

Sentiu Remus acordando e transformou-se em cachorro.

Lupin virou-se para o lado e qual foi sua surpresa ao ver um cachorro dormindo de barriga para cima ao seu lado. Sorriu e, não resistindo à tentação, começou a acariciar a barriga do cão.

Sirius não estava dormindo, mas esqueceu-se de manter sua forma animaga enquanto se perdia mentalmente nas caricias do amigo.

- Seu cachorro safado - Remus murmurou, descobrindo que Sirius estava acordado. Black sorriu pelo canto dos labios.

- Não sou eu que estou fazendo carinho... - Sirius sussurrou, fazendo o moreno corar e afastar a mão.

Passou-se alguns minutos e Remus, desistindo de não manter contato, abraçou o moreno de lado, afundando o rosto em seu pescoço. Escutou um suspiro de dor e abriu os olhos.

- Fui... eu? - Remus sussurrou, observando o corte no pescoço do moreno. Lacrimejou e acabou deixando uma lagrima cair. Que foi limpada pelo amigo.

- Está tudo bem agora. - murmurou ao seu ouvido, e apertando os braços em torno de Remus.

Remus Lupin estava agora analisando o corte e, vendo que Sirius fechava os olhos e pegava no sono, beijou o corte, tentando se redimir.

Mas Sirius Black não estava dormindo.

E sim aproveitando o choque de eletricidade que percorrera o seu corpo no momento em que os lábios do pequeno tocou seu pescoço.

Remus Lupin era um safado ingênuo e Sirius Black um safado aproveitador.

Só tinham certeza de uma coisa: a partir daquele dia, todas as manhãs de lua cheia seriam felizes.


	6. 5ª excessividade

5ª Excessividade- Toalhas molhadas em cima da cama

- MUITO BEM, ESTOU FALANDO SÉRIO: QUEM DEIXOU A TOALHA JOGADA NA MINHA CAMA? EU SEI QUE FOI VOCÊ, JAMES POTTER! - Sirius urrava, grunhia e rosnava ao mesmo tempo. Estava irritado ao extremo. Na sua cama havia uma toalha de corpo molhada, e ele atribuía o fato ao folgado de seu melhor amigo.

- Deuses Sirius, não fui eu! - rosnou James. Bateu a porta do quarto e desceu até o salão comunal. Black precisava urgentemente se acalmar.

- Paddy... Me desculpa... - ele falou, levantando a cabeça do travesseiro até ficar sentado, coberto até a cintura - É que eu estava com sono e me joguei na cama assim que sai da cama... Perdoe-me... - bocejou.

- Remus? Você? Pensei que, dormindo ao meu lado há quatro anos, já tivesse percebido o quanto eu odeio TOALHA MOLHADA NA CAMA! NA MINHA CAMA! - Sirius estava vermelho de raiva. - Tire-a dai. Por favor. - respirou fundo tentando se acalmar. Não gritar com Remus, gentil Lupin. Não. Não gritar.

- Ok, Paddyfoot. - levantou-se, vermelho da raiz dos cabelos até o pescoço. Sirius Black precisou piscar algumas vezes para se dar conta de que Remus Lupin estava nu da cabeça aos pés, com exceção de uma cueca samba canção. Limpou a garganta e esperou Remus pegar a toalha e leva-la ao banheiro. Voltando, Remus desculpou-se outra vez pela toalha e voltou a se deitar.

Sirius, cabisbaixo e envergonhado pela atitude, deitou-se em sua cama. Os dois esquecendo-se de fechar a cortina e adormecendo, imediatamente.

- Você me desculpa Moony? - Sirius sussurrou, no ouvido de Remus, que se arrepiou no mesmo segundo em que o seu hálito quente tocava sua pele gelada, causando reações alucinantes no menino.

- Sempre, Paddy. Como sempre. - e sorriu. Remus olhava para a janela e estava de costas para Sirius, mas ele sabia pelo tom de voz do lupino, que ele sorria. Sirius sorriu também e chegou mais perto da cama de Remus.

Foi inocentemente que Sirius colocou seu pé sobre o de Remus Lupin, e foi inocentemente que Remus lupin colocou sem outro pé sobre o de Sirius Black, dormindo, assim de pés "dados".

E dormiram assim até o final das aulas do quinto ano.


	7. 6ª excessividade

6ª Excessividade-preguiça

Era o meio do quinto ano quando eles voltaram do feriado de natal. Chegaram rindo no dormitório, contando como foi engraçado passar o natal na casa dos Potter quando Sirius bufou, mudando totalmente seu humor.

- Droga. Alguém pode arrumar a cama pra mim?- Os elfos domésticos haviam arrastado sua camade volta pro lugar, longe da de Remus.

- Muito cansado - os dois responderam em unissono.

- Por favor, Moony, pooooor favor - fazendo cara manhosa. Ninguem vencia a cara manhosa de Sirius Black a não ser... Bem, a não ser Remus Lupin.

- Boa noite Paddy - os dois falaram.

- Eu acredito que terei de dormir no chão, então. Ou... - começou

- Nem pense em dormir aqui, seu animal. Você fica aí, na sua cama. Um dia não mata. Amanhã de manhã puxo sua cama para cá.

- Ah Remus, por favor... - gemeu

- Não não e não. Durma!

- Não falo mais com você! Seu arrogante! - Sirius e sua insuportável mania de achar que tem tudo que quer.

- Sei o que você está tentando fazer, Black. Não vai funcionar. - sorriu de lado - Se o manhoso não funcionou, o prepotente também não funciona. Por que não tenta fazer essa jogada com James Potter? - riu baixinho

- Nem pense nisso seu cão piolhento - James resmungou já embaixo dos lençóis.

- Vocês são ridículos. - Sirius jogou-se na cama e, depois de alguns minutos rolando, percebeu que não conseguiria dormir lá. Pegou o travesseiro e o cobertor e deitou do lado da cama de Remus, no chão, abaixo da janela.

Foram mais ou menos às três da manhã em que os pesadelos de Remus começaram naquela noite. Sirius acordou e percebeu que Remus se debatia e gemia de dor, como se algo estivesse o machucando. Chacoalhou-o, acordando-o.

- Remus? Moony? Shii, está tudo bem - Sirius acariava o braço do amigo a fim de fazê-lo parar de tremer, sentou-se ao seu lado na cama.

- Ah Sirius... Foi tão... ele estava lá, me mordendo... aah- gemeu baixinho, deixando as lagrimas rolarem pelo rosto. - Sou um monstro, não sou? Terrível. Um monstro. - agora não tinha mais controle sobre as lagrimas e o choro tornou-se grande a ponto de haver soluços.

- Não... Não chore Moony... Venha cá. - abraçou Remus de lado, fazendo-o virar e o encarar. - Escute aqui... Você é gentil, normal, e não tem nada de monstro. Ele não vai mais te machucar, eu prometo - embalou-o no abraço, e Remus, fungando, enterrou a cabeça no peito de Sirius.

- Ah Paddy... - gemeu baixinho - Não me deixe nunca, por favor... - respirou fundo e se sentiu inebriado pelo cheiro do cão.

- Não se preocupe Moony. Estarei aqui, sempre. - apertou Remus mais forte contra o peito e entrelaçou os pés no pés de Remus. Estavam, literalmente, grudados.

- Sirius Black... Seu cachorro imundo... Fique na minha cama essa noite, por favor - resmungou baixinho

- Sempre que você precisar - sorriu de lado, ainda embalando o amigo.

Ficaram lá por algum tempo tentando controlar a respiração de Remus até que o lobo adormeceu.

Alguns minutos depois, já quase adormecendo, Sirius Black sorriu deliciado ao se dar conta de que Remus Lupin dormia grudado nele usando somente uma cueca. E Sirius Black não estava diferente.

Suspirou profundamente. Estava literalmente entregue nos braços do outro.

Deliciosamente entregue.


	8. 7ª excessividade

7ª Excessividade- Não dividir cama com ninguém

Sirius Black esteve, depois de Azkaban, escondendo-se por mais de um ano. Anos sem dormir em uma cama decente e tudo que ele queria, era jogar-se na cama de seu antigo quarto.

Subiu as escadas, deixando Molly cuidando da cozinha e Arthur dos quartos, e entrou no seu quarto.

Foi aí que viu.

E soltou um palavrão quando viu. Seguido de uma serie de gritos, como:

- QUEM FOI QUE DORMIU NA MINHA CAMA? NINGUEM, NINGUEM DORME NA CAMA DE SIRIUS BLACK! - e gritando, desceu as escadas. Foi até Molly, que já tinha escutado os gritos, e gritou outra vez.

- Black! Comporte-se! Não sei, não faço ideia de quem tenha dormido na sua cama! Agora, diga Olá ao senhor Lupin, que veio te visitar! - e apontou para as costas de Black. Parado na porta, meio corado, encontrava-se Remus Lupin. Não se viam há quase dois anos, quando Remus o salvou de ser morto pelo próprio afilhado.

- Posso conversar com você... Lá em cima, Paddyfoot? - Sirius tremeu da cabeça aos pés ao escutar novamente o apelido carinhoso da época de garoto. Afirmou com a cabeça e subiu ao encalço de Remus até seu quarto, no segundo andar.

Remus chegou ao quarto e corou ainda mais.

- Fui eu. Perdão, Sirius. - Começou

- Você o que...?

- Eu venho dormindo aqui. Desde... Bem, desde que James... - lacrimejou. Não devia ter tocado no assunto.

- Você... você, dorme aqui? - engoliu em seco. - Por que, Moony?

- Eu... eu... - Remus corou ainda mais.

- Diga, Lupin! - chegou mais perto do lupino, ameaçador.

- Eu não consigo dormir sem sentir seu cheiro, Black! - e encostou-se à parede. Com a cabeça para cima, como se pedisse ajuda a Merlin para ajudá-lo.

- Eu... Ah, Moony - e sentou-se na cama, combrindo o rosto, chorando. Soluçando como se suplicasse ajuda de qualquer pessoa.

- Não, por favor, Sirius... - e sentou-se ao seu lado, abrançando-o.

Ficaram lá por uns 10 minutos, chorando, simplesmente porque chorar fazia bem.

Quando todas as lagrimas pareciam ter sido derramadas, Sirius fungou. Respirou bem fundo, no pescoço de Remus e levantou a cabeça.

- Você tem um cheiro delicioso Remus Lupin. - e chegou mais perto do rosto de Remus. Ficou lá, pensando se avançaria ou não quando foi surpreendido mais uma vez pela coragem de Lupin, que quebrou a distancia entre os dois e colou seus lábios nos lábios do moreno. O seu moreno.

- Remus, você... - a frase foi cortada por mais um beijo do lupino.

- Sim?

- Seja meu, por favor - ele sussurrou, sendo beijado outra vez

- Droga Black - ele parou de beijá-lo, para deitá-lo na cama, ficando por cima do moreno - Faz um bom tempo que eu sou seu.

E os dois se beijaram outra vez. Dessa vez sem timidez nem tristeza, e nenhuma doçura. Os dois depositavam naquele beijo todo o desespero e toda a fera que existia neles. Havia saudade, selvageria e amor.

Chegou a um ponto do beijo em que era simplesmente impossível continuar do jeito que eles estavam e, sem nenhuma paciência, as roupas foram tiradas e jogadas longe.

Sirius Black segurava Remus como se nunca fosse soltar, deixando marcas roxas no lupino.

Remus Lupin não fazia diferente.

Aquela noite não teria fim.

(continua no proximo capitulo)


	9. 8ª excessividade

8ª Excessividade- Beijar cicatrizes lupinas

(Na mesma noite, minutos depois)

Remus estava deitado na cama, usando somente uma cueca e Sirius estava ao seu lado, acariciando a barriga do lupino.

- Você nunca se cansa de me olhar? - murmurou, fitando o moreno

- Nunca. Você é... - beijou o pescoço de Remus - lindo demais. - acompanhou os beijos trilhando o tronco do homem e dando uma atenção especial as cicatrizes. Até chegar a cima de uma que começava acima do umbigo e fazia uma meia lua até o final do peito do homem. Passou a mão por cima e escutou um pequeno gemido de dor.

- Foi aqui, Moony? - sussurrou. O lupino assentiu. - Eu vou cuidar bem de você, sempre. - e começou a beijar levemente toda a extensão da cicatriz, fazendo o homem se arrepiar da cabeça aos pés.

Os dois entregaram-se completamente um ao outro. Seus corpos simplesmente se completavam e sentiam-se até culpados por não terem feito aquilo antes.

Sirius saiu de dentro de Remus e, os dois já exaustos e suados pela atividade física exercida, fizeram as mais diversas juras de amor antes de adormecer.

Sorrindo.

Felizes.

Como nunca dormiram antes.


	10. 9ª excessividade

9ª Excessividade- Ficar sempre por cima

Sirius Black tinha a terrível mania de sempre se comportar como o macho da relação. Passaram-se algumas semanas e não havia um dia em que eles não madrugavam fazendo amor.

Até o dia em que a semana da lua cheia começou.

De acordo com o calendário lupino, a lua cheia começou, naquele mês, numa segunda feira, e duraria até a segunda da próxima semana. Mas nenhum dia seria tão ruim quanto na quinta feira, quando ocorreria a transformação completa.

Os dias anteriores aos da quinta feira seriam os mais irritados de Remus, pois ele ficava vulnerável e nervoso com muito freqüência. Mas nada que Sirius Black não pudesse agüentar, certo?

Errado.

Remus foi convocado para uma missão urgente por Dumbledore no domingo, e saiu de casa logo que acordou, deixando Sirius dormindo como um anjo na cama com dossel. Amava aquela vista, mas simplesmente não podia ficar mais um segundo olhando sem que mudasse de ideia, mandasse a ordem pras cucuias e agarrase Sirius.

Voltou somente no dia seguinte, cansado e precisando de colo. Estava machucado e mal humorado, só de pensar que já era semana de lua cheia. Abraçou Sirius, que o abraçou de volta mas com certa relutância.

- Cuide de mim, Black - murmurou. Havia cortes em seu peito e por todo o seu corpo e, mesmo relutante e revoltado com o homem, Sirius o obedeceu.

Deitou-o na cama, fez carinho pelo tronco do homem e beijou levemente cada cicatriz lupina. Pegou uma toalha úmida e começou a limpar os cortes recém feitos.

- Ai - Remus suspirou, fechando os olhos.

- Dói Moony?

- Dói - a palavra foi cortada por um gemido de dor.

- Vou cuidar de você... - sussurrou no ouvido de Remus, que já o olhava cheio de desejo.

- Faça amor comigo, Sirius. - murmurou, sedento.

Sirius o beijou com doçura, passando a mão pelo pescoço do outro e começou a acariciar os cabelos do homem. Remus agarrou-se a cintura do moreno e com a outra mão percorreu toda a extensão das costas dele, parando na barra da camisa e tentando abrir. Sirius parou o beijo e tirou as mãos do homem de seu corpo.

- Não hoje, Moony - cantarolou, rindo.

- O que? - Remus o olhou, sentando na cama. - O que houve, Black?

- Você me abandonou ontem. Me deixou sozinho.

- Black, você sabe que eu não tive escolha...

- Podia ter deixado um bilhete! Me dado um beijo de bom dia! Qualquer coisa!

- Se eu não deixasse logo essa casa não conseguiria sair mais! Você sabe disso, Black - ficou zangado. Regra: não mexa com um lobo em seu período critico.

- Bom agora você pode deixar essa casa a qualquer hora hoje, porque você não vai ter nada! - gritou

- Ótimo! Estou indo então!

Saiu do quarto e bateu a porta. Andou até a cozinha, tentando se acalmar, mas nada funcionava. Estava furioso, e pior, ainda estava excitado. Por que diabos Sirius Black era tão teimoso?

Remus sabia a resposta. Porque ele o mimava. Ele deixava-o fazer tudo o que ele queria.

Mas não hoje, pensou. Hoje ele vai fazer tudo o que eu quiser. Hoje eu dito as regras.

Subiu a escada correndo, já suando de ansiedade, mesmo estando sem camisa.

E todo mundo sabe que um lobo em seu período de lua cheia não é paciente, nem mesmo carinhoso.

Ele é selvagem.

Chegou à porta do quarto de Sirius e abriu-a, deparando-se com um Sirius Black olhando pela janela. O moreno virou-se e encarou surpreso, o rosto nervoso de Remus.

- O que houve Lupin? - indagou, encarando-o. Remus não falou nada, só andou na direção de Sirius e o pegou pela cintura, colando seus labios nos labios do outro.

- Você vai fazer o que eu quiser hoje, Black - rosnou

- E por que eu deveria? - arqueou a sobrancelha. Estava gostando daquela brincadeira.

- Porque você é meu - e começou a devorar a boca do outro com tanta fúria e selvageria que o moreno ficou sem ar, mas logo o acompanhou.

Remus jogou Sirius na cama e colocou os joelhos envolta dele, prendendo-o. Voltou a beija-lo e tirou a camisa do moreno, dessa vez sem hesitação.

Ele estava no comando.

- Não se preocupe Sirius, não vou te machucar. - sussurrou na orelha do moreno.

- O que você vai fazer?- murmurou, agora com um pouco de receio

- Vou ter você. Só pra mim. - murmurou em resposta, terminando de tirar a roupa dos dois. Black engoliu em seco.

- Remus, você sabe que eu... Eu nunca...

- Ficou por baixo? - sorriu maliciosamente - deuses Sirius, pensou que eu tivesse esquecido? Afinal, você nunca amou ninguém além de mim. - Remus beijou todo o peito do moreno, que soltou um gemido.

- Eu... Eu não... - gaguejou, e, quando percebeu que as mãos de Remus o preparava, soltou o ar pesadamente. - Não me machuque, Moony - sussurrou.

- Não adianta usar meu apelido, Black - sorriu, como um maroto - Você negou o lobo. E bem, ele não ficou nada contente - e continuou seu trabalho.

Quando aconteceu, Sirius gritou. Depois que já havia se acostumado a ser o que recebia, não sabia se gemia de prazer ou de dor. Doía, é claro, mas Sirius não ligava porque aquilo estava o matando de prazer.

Quando acabou, os dois ofegavam. Era como se não respirassem há anos. Remus deitou e abriu os braços, sentindo logo em seguida Black deitar ao seu lado, apoiando a cabeça no peito dele e as pernas por cima das dele.

- Esta com dor? - murmurou, acariciando a cabeleira negra do parceiro.

- Um pouco - se remexeu desconfortável. - Sabe Remus, acho que devíamos fazer isso mais vezes, só pra praticar...

- Seu safado.

-... Porque você precisa pegar a pratica...

- Esta dizendo que eu não fui bom? - arqueou a sobrancelha, fazendo Sirius soltar uma risada parecida com um latido cansado.

- Você foi delicioso, Moony.

- Seu safado.

- Eu? Você acabou de me estuprar e me chama de safado? - Remus corou.

- Me desculpe - Sirius riu outra vez.

- Pelo amor de deus Remus, está pedindo desculpa por ter me dado a maior noite de prazer da minha vida?

Remus não respondeu, somente sorriu e beijou o topo da cabeça do moreno, que se aconchegou mais ao seu lado.

Dormiram abraçados. Até o final das férias, quando Remus recebeu mais missões para a ordem.

Mas Remus Lupin sempre conseguia dar escapadas do trabalho de Dumbledore e Sirius Black sempre as aproveitava.


	11. 10ª excessividade

**10ª excessividade- Posse**

Foi no natal que Sirius Black descobriu que sua prima de segundo grau queria seu namorado. Remus Lupin era tão inocente que nunca captou os charmes e cantadas jogadas por ela, mas Black sim. E isso já estava fora do controle.

Mais ou menos no meio do dia 27 Tonks abordou Remus e jogou uma cantada tremendamente ruim, que o fez se dar conta do que se passava.

- Olha Ninfadora, - recebendo um olhar nervoso da menina - não sei há quanto tempo você anda tendo esse tipo de sentimento sobre mim, mas você deve saber que eu não gosto de você.

- Eu não ligo - a menina, que agora estava ruiva de vergonha, respondeu. - gosto de você o suficiente, Reemie. - e foi aí que Black chegou, ao mesmo tempo em que Lupin corava.

- Tonks... Mesmo que eu gostasse de você - recebeu um olhar de censura de Sirius - sou muito velho, muito perigoso e totalmente diferente de você.

- Remus, se fosse da minha idade, totalmente humano, ficaria comigo? - disse, zombeteira

- Ora... - corou. Agora sim estava ferrado. - mas é claro, Ninfadora... - a ruiva sorriu e se despediu dos dois, voltando pra casa.

Quando Black escutou a porta batendo no andar de baixo, sua única reação foi pegar Remus pelos ombros e jogá-lo para dentro do quarto. Lupin gemeu baixinho porque quando foi jogado contra a parede bateu a cabeça, mas Sirius não se importou e continuou segurando-o.

- Remie? Realmente? - rosnou, beijando a boca do lupino, raivosamente - Mas nem fudendo, Lupin.

Ficou lá, beijando-o e mordendo os labios do lupino durante alguns minutos quando escutou mais ou gemido de dor do loiro.

- Machuquei você, Lupin? - murmurou, com raiva. O loiro acentiu, com os olhos semicerrados. Havia um filete de sangue escorrendo da boca dele, devido a uma das mordidas do moreno. - Por que não pede para a sua namoradinha cuidar de você? - rosnou, voltando a beijá-lo.

Tirou a roupa do loiro rapidamente e a sua também, levando-o para a cama. Jogou-o nela e, sem qualquer sinal de carinho ou romance, penetrou-o sem preparação nenhuma. Remus gemeu de dor. Sirius não costumava fazer aquilo. Nunca fora possessivo - não fazia sentido ser agora, que Remus estava totalmente entregue a ele.

Mas Lupin sentia prazer, mesmo que tentasse esconder. Afinal, era Sirius que estava montado em seu colo, e era Sirius que gemia de prazer. Depois de deixar uma lagrima escapar, voltou a gemer, mas intercalando o prazer com a dor. Quando os dois estavam quase chegando ao climax, no apice do prazer, Sirius grunhiu:

- Você é meu.

- Sim - soltou num suspiro

- Só meu - rosnou.

E, enquanto os dois atingiam o orgasmo, Sirius murmurava: meu meu meu.

Depois que terminaram, Black caiu na cama cansado, sem antes puxar Remus para seus braços.

- Meu. - sussurrou

- Seu seu seu - o loiro sussurrou de volta, com a voz embargada. Sirius abriu os olhos e viu que a lagrima de Remus ainda pairava em sua bochecha. Limpou-a com o dedo.

- Me desculpe - ele murmurou, com a voz embargada e os olhos lacrimejantes. - Me desculpe Moony - apertou o loiro mais forte, embalando-o como um bebê - Meu amor, por favor, me perdoe... - murmurou seguidamente.

Remus, que estava com o rosto encostado no peito do moreno, sorriu de lado e beijou o tronco de Sirius.

- Estou bem, Sirius. - ficou com a cabeça em frente à cabeça do moreno, encarando-o. - Está tudo bem, Meu Sirius.

Sirius sorriu e beijou os lábios do loiro. Dessa vez calmo, mas cheio de paixão e ternura.

Remus podia não ter nada, e Sirius muito menos.

Mas tinham um ao outro e possuíam um ao outro.

Para sempre.

E isso era suficiente.

* * *

><p>Acabou! É isso aí!<p>

**Disclaimer:** nenhum personagem é meu etc etc, é daquela loira rica e serial killer. Só pra deixar claro.

**N/A:** Essa é minha primeirissima fanfic, e eu não sei se Wolfstar ainda tem espaço aqui, mas eu sou apaixonada por esse casalzinho de uma figa então eu precisava escrever. E postar, é claro.

**Agradecimentos:** Bom, primeiro de tudo quero agradecer infinitamente a minha pseudo-beta, que não é cadastrada mas betou pra mim e eu pretendo continuar com ela até o dia em que ela desistir da minha pessoa ou se dar conta de que eu escrevo mal pra caramba. Anyway, muuuuuito obrigada Carolzinha, e sim, estou a espera de uma fic sua.

Também queria mandar um beijinho pra Luiza, rsrs, ela é amiga da Carol, e eu só conheco ela por twitter, mas ela foi a primeira leitora de verdade e me incentivou pra caramba a postar só por ter falado que essa fanfic estava otima. Alias, ela tambem escreve, e eu garanto que vai fazer sucesso por aqui.

**E pra quem leu: muchas gracias, e não custa nada mandar review né? Pode mandar só um sorriso :)**


End file.
